The Cade Twins
by Potter Jackson22
Summary: The gang never knew Johnny had a long lost twin until he told them one night while watching the news on a karate tournament in California. But what if when his twin was interviewed on TV, he said that he wanted to visit Johnny in Tulsa, Oklahoma?
1. The Discovery

**Hey guys! I know I haven't been updating the Marauders Mission a lot, but I'm trying. I promise though that I won't abandon this story even if I made some of you guys wait two years. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Potter Jackson22**

It was a normal Friday evening and the gang was sitting around the television watching Mickey. Another commercial break came on (the second one in thirty minutes) and Two Bit jumped up and rushed the kitchen to get another beer before the show started up again. Everyone else had nothing to do so they continued to watch the advertisements.

It was a slow day in the Curtis house, and everybody was just relaxing and enjoying their evening. It was great because nobody had work at this time.

"I wanna check the news about that stuff happening in Vietnam." Soda interrupted the slow silence between the bored gang. "Before Mickey comes back on."

He changed the channel and instead of news on Vietnam, it showed a video clip of some sort of arena with people milling around cheering and an excited news reporter saying "Daniel Larusso wins the California karate tournament with his new trademark move! Pete- can you pull up the video?"

"Sure, Sara." The other news reporter smiled, as the screen turned to a dark haired kid standing on one foot with his hands raised by his sides. The blonde opponent charged toward the boy, but the kid jumped and kicked the blond in the face.

Forgetting about trying to find news on the Vietnam War, everybody's attention was suddenly drawn to the dark haired karate star that was currently on tv.

Soda gasped jokingly, "Johnny! You never told us you had a twin!"

It was true that the champion looked just like Johnny: the face, hair color, the size, his eyes, and the height. Ponyboy was shocked at how similar they appeared. It was actually creepily similar...

Johnny looked shocked for a moment at Soda's joking outburst and then said quietly "oh. I guess I forgot to tell you guys about him. He actually is my twin."

Dallas sat up and chuckled at Johnny for a moment. "I didn't know you could be that funny, Johnny. You're joking with us, ain't cha, kid?"

"No, I'm not. Daniel really is my twin. Did I seriously forget to tell you guys about him?" Johnny asked, looking very confused. Ponyboy was seriously doubting his memory skills at the moment.

"Yes!" growled Dally and Steve at the same time. They both seemed pretty bothered by this important unvoiced fact, and to be honest, so did the rest of the gang.

"Oh. Sorry. Well we were split up when we were really little. Like five years old. My mom sent him away because my parents didn't want two 'brats' to take care of. He was sent to New Jersey and adopted by another woman. I guess they moved to California because this state tournament is in California and it isn't a National tournament. Could you turn the tv volume up a bit? He's being interviewed right now." Johnny said normally as if none of this were a big deal. He did seem very wary of the shocked gang, though.

Darry quickly turned the tv up to nearly its full volume as they all listened to Daniel speak, trying to take in every word that he said.

"So Daniel- how long have you been training for this tournament?" The news reporter asked, holding the microphone near Daniel.

"Um I think it's been about two months."

"Wow. How long have you been taking karate?"

"About two or three months."

"Really? What a prodigy! Many people in this tournament have been training for years. How have you become so good in such little time?"

"Mr. Miyagi is the best teacher I could ever have. I have learned so much from him in only a few months. I just moved here to California from New Jersey recently and I met him a few weeks into the move."

"Well Mr. Larusso- do you think you'll be moving on to the National tournament in January?"

"I don't know. Mr. Miyagi and I haven't talked about it yet. We'll just take it one step at a time. Although I have been thinking about visiting an old friend for a while now."

"And who is this old friend?"

"I have a twin that I haven't seen in years that I'm kinda missing."

A crash was heard from the kitchen as Two Bit raced into the living room and joined everyone in staring at TV with open mouths.

"Seriously? I'm just... so... just... wow..." Steve muttered, turning the volume of the TV up even more. Ponyboy was certain that if the volume was turned up even more, everybody's eardrums would surely burst.

"And where does your brother live? And why have you guys been separated?" The news reporter asked, sounding very curious.

"Uh... I think he lives in Oklahoma. And I don't know that answer to the last one. All my mom told me was that she basically adopted me and I have a twin named Johnny who lives there. I've always been wanting to go one day and meet him." Daniel replied, smiling at the camera.

"Well thank you for your time answering these questions tonight, Daniel. Now we'll interview Johnny, who was second place in the tournament..."


	2. The Phone Call

Daniel eagerly waited for the person on the other end of the line to pick up. He was calling Johnny' s number. He and his mom had only tried this once, and they were yelled at for a long time until they quicly hung up. They got a hold of the number by finding a phone book in Tulsa.

Daniel really wanted to visit Johnny for the summer. They already had the number and address from the phone book and all they had to do was ask to stay at their house for a week or two.

Finally a timid woman's voice answered the phone. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Oh! Is this Mrs. Cade? Mom?" Daniel asked, very excited. They never called this number because Daniel's dad screamed at them to never call the number again or else. Daniel was very excited to hear his real mother's voice on the other end.

"Yes it is. Who is this?" The woman asked, her voice very quiet as if trying not to be heard. Before Daniel could reply, though, he heard a man's voice on the other end yelling at the woman on the phone.

"Get off of the fucking phone before I beat your ass again like I did to that worthless piece of shit that lives in our house! Now!" The man screamed. It was the same person who threatened Daniel and his adopted mom to never call or visit the house again.

Daniel heard what the man said, and so did his mom. "Did you hear that! He's yelling at his wife and threatening her! We've got to help! He could be abusive!" Daniel exclaimed, feeling weird talking about his parents without calling them "mom" and "dad". He didn't think that he should call them that quite yet.

His mom rushed to the phone to speak on it, but someone on the other end already hung up. Daniel's mom instead immediately called the police and sent them there to check on the house to make sure everything was alright.

"Go pack your clothes, Daniel. We're going to pay your family a little visit."

* * *

Johnny and the others soon went to bed after the huge shock that day. As Dally walked Johnny home, his mind was racing as what Daniel had said repeated over and over in his mind. His twin brother wanted to visit him!

"Well- See you later, Johnnycakes." Dally sighed, patting Johnny on the back. He then turned around and started walking in the direction of Buck's place. He paused though when he heard sirens and saw a police car pull up to the house right next to Johnnys house.

"Aw shoot. What did I do now? This time I'm innocent!" Dally sighed, holding up his hands in surrender as he stayed in one spot, waiting for the police to get out of the car. Once they did, they completely ignored Dally and ran into the home next to Johnny' s. After finding it abandoned, they walked out and quickly drove away.

"What was that about? Why were they searching that abandoned house?" Johnny asked, his face showing much confusion.

"I have no idea, Johnnycakes. At least they didn't arrest me. Goodnight." Dally said, continuing his walk to Buck's.

Johnny took a deep breath and stepped inside his own house and heard his parents yelling at each other again. Like usual.

"WHY DID YOU ANSWER THE PHONE?!"

"IF IT WERE THE POLICE AND WE DIDN'T ANSWER, THEY'D COME SEARCHING FOR US!"

"I KNOW THAT KID WHO CALLED SENT THE POLICE AFTER US! THANKFULLY HE GOT THE WRONG ADDRESS!"

"HE NEVER WOULD HAVE CALLED THE POLICE IN THE FIRST PLACE IF YOU HADN'T SCREAMED AT ME!"

"SO?"

Johnny tried to quietly sneak upstairs and succeeded without being noticed. He tried to fall asleep, but with the new information that some kid had sent police after his parents interested him. He was going to do some investigating the next day.


	3. Meeting For the First Time

Daniel wished that the highway speed limit was higher so that they could get to Tulsa quicker. They decided to take Mr. Miyagi with them because he could be helpful in this kind of situation and he could help Daniel train while they were there.

Also, many thoughts raced through Daniel's head as he stared off into space out the window. He wondered if Johnny would remember him or if he was even nice or still living there. He wondered how the situation with his parents on the phone got handled, and if they had been arrested. He wondered about nearly every scenario that could happen on this trip to visit Johnny and his birth family for the first time.

Daniel couldn't wait to get there.

* * *

Finally they reached a small, white, wooden sign saying "Welcome to Tulsa, Oklahoma". Daniel was nearly jumping in his seat as he waited for them to arrive in the neighborhood where Johnny lived. Mr. Miyagi had been asleep during he whole drive there, but had awoken when Daniel started bouncing on his seat.

"I'm so excited, mom! I'm going to get to possibly see my birth parents and my twin brother!" Daniel exclaimed, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I am surprised you have twin brother that live here." Mr. Miyagi replied while getting out a plant from the back seat and starting to take off the dead leaves. "Why have you not told me sooner?"

"I guess I wasn't ready yet." Daniel answered, watching the large mansions pass by. Finally they passed a park and saw a group of boys playing football in the field.

"Hey mom? Why don't we ask these boys where to find the Cade's house? I know that you're lost because we've passed this street three times already." Daniel suggested, motioning to the boys playing football.

"Ok. You get out and ask while I try to read this map again." His mom replied, taking out a large map of Oklahoma and all of its cities.

Daniel eagerly got out of the car, excited to stretch his legs and meet some people in this neighborhood. He ran up to the group and tapped one on the shoulder. "Um excuse me...?"

"Pause the game! That means stop running, Soda! Drop the ball and go back!" The boy that Daniel tapped called out. He had hair so blonde it was almost white with kind of pointy ears like an elf. He also looked kind of mischievous.

"What do you want, Johnny?" The boy asked, sounding very annoyed. "You should be asking Darry whatever it is you have to say because he's the captain of your team."

"Dal? I'm over here." A boy who looked just like Daniel said from the other side of the field.

Dally looked back and forth between Daniel and Johnny and sighed. "What the fuck."

"Whoa! Johnny! Is this your twin or something!" A boy with a Mickey shirt asked, sounding shocked.

"Hi. I'm Daniel Larusso and I'm looking for the Cade' s house. Could you guys point us in that direction?" Daniel asked while holding his hand out for others to shake.

"I'm Ponyboy Curtis." A boy with very slicked back hair said, stepping forward and shaking Daniel's hand. "And this is Steve, Dally, Johnny, Soda, Two Bit, And Darry."

"Interesting names." Daniel grinned, looking around at the boys staring at either him or Johnny.

"Why are you looking for the Cade house?" Darry asked, stepping forward to talk to Daniel.

"Well I'm Johnny's twin from California. I wanted to visit him so we called but when the person answered the phone, there was a lot of yelling and threats that could be heard. We were worried that someone was being abused so we called the police and rushed down here to check up on Johnny and my birth parents." Daniel explained simply.

"Wait- You're Daniel?" Johnny asked, walking up to Daniel.

"Yep. And you're Johnny?" Daniel asked, looking at Johnny.

Two Bit interrupted the silence by saying "So you guys have finally met now?"


	4. Saying Hello

"I saw you on the news last night." Johnny said, breaking the silence after Two Bit's comment.

"Yeah. I beat a guy named Johnny. It's kind of ironic." Daniel grinned, recalling the moment. "So what's been going on with you lately? And mom and dad?"

"Ummm... You were right to think that they were abusive, because they are. I try not to stay there that much." Johnny replied, glancing around at the rest of the gang, watching their facial expressions and reactions.

"Oh. What happened with the cops, then?" Daniel asked, hoping that their parents got locked up for being abusive.

"They had the wrong address." Johnny answered, looking over at Dally. "Dally thought that they were after him."

"Did you get the directions?" Daniel's mom called from the car, interrupting the conversation.

"Yeah mom! I found Johnny already! And his buddies!" Daniel grinned, turning his attention back to the gang. "So do you want to meet my mom and Mr. Miyagi?"

"Sure" all seven of them replied at the same time. It was kind of strange.

"Well follow me." Daniel smiled, leading them back to the car.

* * *

"Who are all of these boys, Daniel?" Daniel's mom asked, looking around at all of the gang. Daniel introduced them to her and then introduced them to Mr. Miyagi.

"So this dude is your karate teacher?" Johnny asked while shaking hands with Mr. Miyagi.

"Yep. He's really good." Daniel said, smiling at Mr. Miyagi.

"Daniel San- is this your twin brother Johnny?" asked Mr. Miyagi, looking at Johnny with a curious expression.

"Yeah. Do we look alike?" Daniel replied, putting an arm around Johnny' shoulder and grinning.

"Yes, actually. I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between you two if it weren't for your different clothes." Ponyboy said, mentally comparing the two twins. They were exact replicas of each other.

"Mom? Can these guys show me around for a bit?" Daniel asked, looking hopeful.

"Ok. I'll meet you back here in a couple hours. We need to find a hotel or someplace to stay." Daniel's mom replied, driving away and towards the center of town.

"So" Daniel said, turning forward the gang "where do we start?"


	5. Exploring the Territory

"So over here is where our turf ends. That side is the Soc side, and if you want to get beat up, then you can just head on in there. The Socs are rich cruel kids who like to jump, or attack, Greasers, which are us." Ponyboy explained to Daniel as they reached the area where the Greased side ended. The line that separated the territory was a long wide street that looked very beat up.

Daniel gave the greasers a funny look and seemed very confused by something. "Why don't you guys get along?"

Darry let out a small sigh. "We don't really know. It's just been like this since our parents were kids. I don't really know how it started, but we won't start to like them until they start to like us; which means probably never."

"So they just drive around looking for people to gang up on?" Daniel asked- this scenario was reminding him of the Cobras from back home. Wherever he went they would show up and beat him up until Mr. Miyagi signed him up for the karate tournament.

The whole gang nodded at Daniel's question without hesitation. It was true and that was probably how it would be for a long time. Finally the group decided to turn around and head over to the Curtis house. Some boys (Sodapop and Two Bit) were starting to get hungry.

When the group walked down the deserted street, the sun started to set and cast long shadows over the ground and the sky turned multiple warm colors including pink, orange, and red. Ponyboy and Johnny started to fall back from the group as they stopped to stare at the beautiful glowing sunset in front of them. But all too soon, Dally came up from behind them and lightly swatted the back of both of their heads. "C'mon, you two knuckle heads. Soda is probably going to eat one of us if he doesn't get any food soon." Dally warned, nodding to Soda who was walking at a very fast pace towards the house. Two Bit's stomach growled just as Dallas said that. "Two Bit too."

Daniel suddenly began to feel uncomfortable about just walking into someone else's house and helping himself to food so he decided to ask Ponyboy, who was jogging to catch back up to the hungry gang.

"Hey Ponyboy? Does Darry mind if there are guests?" Daniel asked, glancing up at Darry, especially noticing the muscles on his arms. If Darry didn't want somebody in the house, he could probably pick someone up that would be around Steve's size with ease and throw them outside.

Ponyboy chuckled and grinned at Johnny who gave him a small smile back. "Darry? Naw. He wouldn't care unless it was a Soc. The whole gang kind of uses our house like a train station. Some spend the night, some just come over for dinner, and some are here for days or for only a poker game. It don't matter much."

"I actually probably have to find my mom. She might be worried and looking for me now." Daniel replied as the thought struck him. "Hey Johnny? Will you meet up with me and my mom sometime around noon tomorrow at the park? She'd really like to get to know you more and talk. Besides- you _are_ my twin brother."

Johnny nodded in reply and waved to Daniel as he jogged back to the park to look for his mom. After not seeing his mom's car anywhere, Daniel decided to sit on the swings for a little bit and wait there.

Unfortunately, Daniel was unaware of the blue Mustang quietly pulling up around the other side of the park.


	6. The Wrong Person

**Ok everybody! I am so sorry for being away from the fanfiction for so long! The past few months have been hectic. I packed, I finished eighth grade, and we moved to Missouri from Indiana. So yeah. But hopefully I can get back to this. But I stayed away for so long that my drafts disappeared! I had one that I was pretty proud of, actually a few, but I forgot to save them again after 90 days. Ugh. They were all like over a thousand words, and typing that much on my phone and kindle fire takes longer than you think. So I guess I'm done ranting now. Hopefully you all are still there to continue this story. I promise I won't abandon any of them. So enjoy.**

 **-Potter Jackson22**

* * *

"Hey Greaser! Didn't we already beat your face up good? Did ya make your face plain again so we could beat it up some more?"

Daniel's head whipped up to see a handful of rich, slightly drunk boys walking over to where he sat. Daniel remembered the gang mentioning some kind of rival gang, something like socks, soaks, oh yeah- Socs. Daniel was pretty sure that these boys were Socs. Who would wear those kind of pants to get drunk and beat people up in? Socs.

As the Socs got closer, their shouting got louder. "Hey runt! Ya never answered us. Do ya want us to have another try?"

Soon the Socs had made a small circle around Daniel, who wasn't worried until he saw the blade.

"Um... I think that one was good enough." Daniel quickly replied, even though he had no idea what these stuck up rich kids were talking about. Then a thought crossed his mind. "Are ya in league with the Cobras?"

A small look of confusion struck the Socs, but just as fast as it came, it disappeared. "Who the hell are Cobras? There ain't no gang called the Cobras!" A curly haired boy answered before taking a swig from the glass bottle he was holding. Daniel noticed that this boy also had a blade in his other hand. Along with a sharp expensive looking ring.

"That ain't matter anymore." Daniel responded, eying the Socs, estimating their speed and strength. He needed to buy himself some time. "What's up with your ring. Ya got a pretty broad? I'm surprised. Really. At such a young-"

Daniel was cut off as the boy with the blade held it up against his throat. "Quit your talkin', runt." The boys then turned to his friends. "Hows about we cut this face up a bit? We wouldn't want our artwork erased so quickly."

All of a sudden, the Socs pounced onto Daniel. But the karate champion was prepared. A blonde boy was greeted with a hard fast punch to the nose. He fell back, clutching his face.

A red head boy got a kick in the place where sun don't shine as he crumpled to the ground moaning. Ring boy managed to pin Daniel to the ground while he was distracted with a Soc who was trying to grab him.

"Should I do the same design as the last time or a new one?" Ring boy thought out loud, holding the knife dangerously close to Daniel's face. "Or maybe a bit of both."

Daniel felt the blade lightly pierce his skin before he was jolted to his senses again. He rolled, with some difficulty, to his right, leaving a growing line of blood along his face as the knife stayed where it was. Ring boy barely had time to react before Daniel kicked his legs up and out and knocked the Soc in the head. Daniel then jumped to his feet as he hit Blonde in the leg with a roundhouse kick, and Redhead with a basic but powerful swift chop to the gut. The couple of Socs remaining unscathed slowly backed away, eying Daniel carefully.

But Ring boy stood up again to face Daniel. "I've had enough of this sh-"

He was cut off when Daniel did the crane to his face, knocking him back down to the ground. Ring boy scrambled along the ground, backing up as much as he could. His eyes holding a small mixture of pain and fear.

"Don't mess with me again, ya stupid Socs! Ya dig?" Daniel demanded, glaring at the Socs, who immediately nodded. They then ran, or in some cases, hobbled as quickly as possible back to their blue Mustang. The car let out a screech as the Socs sped away.

A small, less expensive car took its place as Daniel's heart dropped. How would he explain his cut to his mom?


End file.
